Sparks Fly
by XxXBeautifulXxXDreamerXxX
Summary: I never thought I would meet someone like him. Making out with him in a recording booth definitely wasn't something I thought would happen either. A Josh Hutcherson fanfic.


Not sure where to put this story so I'm just gonna put it here and hope for the best.

I don't own the song **'Someone Like You'** by **Adele**, but I wish I could sound like her. She sounds like what happiness feels like.

* * *

><p>I was sitting in the recording booth trying to make it through the rest of my song lyrics. I would get about halfway through and then it would fizzle out, I always hated this part of writing music. It usually didn't happen to me but sometimes it just hit me head on.<p>

I was concentrating on the guitar riff when I heard a voice on the other side of the glass. When he knocked on it with his knuckle I lifted my eyes up and they locked with his beautiful hazel ones. I dropped my guitar pick and when I jumped up to get it I banged my head on the mic.

I threw a hand up to clutch my forehead and muttered 'shit' under my breath. I wasn't the most coordinated girl in the world, okay?

He came into the booth with me and picked up my pick. When he handed it to me, our fingers brushed making sparks fly up my arms. I couldn't break his gaze, it was just too intense. He looked really familiar but I couldn't quite place where I'd saw him before.

"What were you singing? It sounded like it would be really good," he said with a smile. "Is there a problem with it?" I sat back down on my stool and motioned for him to sit on the other one. "I have everything down except for the bridge. So far all I have is this."

I placed my fingers on the neck of the guitar and started to play:

_I heard that you're settled down_

_that you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

I stopped playing and looked over at him. "I have more lyrics but I can't figure out how to make them flow together right."

"Play what else you have and I'll try and help," he said, giving me a reassuring smile.

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_ know how the time flies_

_only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_we were born and raised_

_in a summer haze_

_bound by the surprise of our glory days"_

I stopped and locked eyes with him. "That's all of the lyrics I have. I feel like I've hit a brick wall and I can't get past it."

He placed his hand on his chin and thought. "Well I'm not that great with words but I'll try my best to help you. But you have to give me credit when you're winning awards for this song, okay?" I laughed and looked at him, "Okay I will. The dedication will say, 'This song wouldn't have been possible without- Wait, I don't know your name."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise but quickly masked it, "I'm Josh and you're Belle. I've been watching you play lately and I'm really digging on your vibe. I didn't mean to show up out of the blue and barge into your recording uninvited."

I felt my eyes pop open and I screamed, "Oh my God, that's it. That's the perfect way to make the parts flow into each other." I put my fingers on the guitar and sang, "I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it."

"That sounded really good. How did you get that from what I said?" he asked in disbelief. "I was just talking, not meaning to inspire anything."

I gave him a smile and continued to play the song:

_I heard that you're settled down_

_that you found a girl and you're married now._

_I heard that your dreams came she gave you things I didn't give to you_

_friend, why are you so shy?_

_Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light._

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited,_

_But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

_"Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,"_

_ know how the time flies_

_only yesterday was the time of our lives_

_we were born and raised_

_in a summer haze_

_bound by the surprise of our glory days"_

_"I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded_

_that for me it isn't mind, _

_I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts compares_

_No worries or cares_

_Regrets and mistakes_

_they are memories _

_Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead_

_ never mind, I'll find someone like you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you too_

_Don't forget me, I beg_

_I remember you said,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,_

_Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."_

I locked eyes with him when I strummed the last note on the guitar and let my hand hang loosely. It felt like if we broke eye contact that the whole world would crash down at our feet. I felt his hand on my neck, pulling me closer to him.

"I'm going to kiss you, if you don't want me to say something," Josh said, leaning into me slowly. "Three, Two, -"

He never got to one; I grabbed his shirt and pulled his mouth to mine. The sparks that I felt when he touched my hand seemed to multiply by like seventy trillion. I slid my hands up into his hair and felt his hand tighten slightly on the back of my neck.

When his tongue traced its way across my lower lip I opened up and let it slither inside. I groaned when his tongue hit mine and pulled away from him. He gave me a slight pout but I just smirked and took off my guitar. This time I placed myself on his lap and went back to kissing him.

Soon enough air became a necessity and we broke apart. I had my fingers lace behind his head and I was breathing rapidly. His breathing matched mine and his hands were cradling my face, they were so rough they made my heart skip beats.

"I'm not this kind of guy usually. I don't ever take advantage of anyone," he said, I could feel him start getting nervous.

I took his face in my hands this time and said, "Hey, I kissed you back. I don't want this to be the last time I see you. I want to try and see if we could work something out between us."

He gave me a smile, "Before that happens I need to tell you something really important. I'm Josh Hutcherson; things may start to get a little bit complicated."

I took another look at him and all of the pieces fell into place. I now knew why he looked so familiar but I couldn't figure out where I'd saw him before. He was at the 'Straight but Not Narrow' shoot the other day. I had to be there because my father was on the board and his video was the cutest little thing ever.

"Well I'm Belle Harvey, I'm sort of famous. It you squint and turn your head sideways," I said, tugging on the ends of his hair. "Let's see if we'll work."

"I would love that," He smiled before he kissed me again.

* * *

><p>This can either be a one shot or I can continue it. Your review decide.<p> 


End file.
